Long Lost
by raveninspired
Summary: Raven finds her twin sister, Shadow, that she has kept in the dark for so many years and this is Shadow's diary along with the Titans' reaction when raven brings her home. Also this is my first story, please message me if this was awful ,which it probably is, but give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

In life just about everyone wishes they have a twin sister or brother, well Raven is in for a big surprise when she finds her long lost twin named Shadow who would be me. She found me in a dark alley way and she said that she was looking for me and she was protecting me from our evil father Trigon. He was coming for us because we are the gem or portal, but hey. Soo since she took me to Titan Tower, I haven't left the room they gave me. I just started writing in this diary. Though the room they gave me is really neat and cool and totally up my ally, it doesn't feel like this is home to me and that's probably because I haven't had a real home in so many years since I ran away from my old home with the Midnights. But I liked the last name so i kept it. I'm scared and I don't know what to do because Trigon is trying to take me away from my sister and I don't want to lose her not again. She told me the stories of growing up on Azarath and I don't want to lose the sisterly bond we have again. The only person who has seen my room would be Raven she helped me design it and I have transported myself to Raven's room a couple of times but I don't know what else to do other than go and talk to her, meditate, and drink the tea she brings me. I try to remember what my life was like with the Midnight family, but since I have come here the only thing I can remember anything from that life, all I can remember are things from my past life on Azarath. Even then the details are kinda fuzzy.

Though everyone keeps coming to my door to see if I want to come out and here they are again I will be back in just a second... sorry about that again they wanted to see if I was OK but I told them I was fine. Though I'm not feeling OK. I want to be back home but I can't remember where they live and I also want to go back to Azarath but I don't have any portal spells in any of my books though I'm sure that Raven intentionally did that to keep me here on Earth and not trying to escape to fall right into the clutches of Trigon, I guess you could also say that Raven and I have issues with our father. Though we try not to think about it we end up doing things in sync, saying things at the exact same time, and having the accidental intention to have random bursts of happiness.

The alarm went off and I agreed if it went off I would help they said that they can always use and extra hand so I gotta go/


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I sadly don't own the Teen Titans I only own the character Shadow :(**

**P.S. This is going to be a flashback on how Raven found Shadow and of course the Teen Titans reaction to her coming home with Raven and also chapter one was meant to say Shadow's P.O.V **

Shadow's P.O.V

So I know this is only a diary but I am going to treat it like a person-ish thing.

Anyway so your or it , or whatever you are, are probably wondering how Raven found me blah blah blah and the Titans' reaction yada yada yada.

So here it is, I just got here to Jump City and I was just waking into a cafe when I see someone watching me. But it isn't just someone would have to say that they look exactly like me, but hey they say there are seven people who look similar to you and one person who looks exactly like you. So I just assumed that it was a coincidence, but then it hit me like a ton of bricks when all the memories came flooding back. I remember just who it was, but the weird thing was is that I can't remember anything from my old "family" the only thing I actually remember is that the last name was Midnight. But when I saw her or Raven, my TWIN SISTER, that I had no memory of before this moment was here and I think she recognized me to. Right after that I'm pretty sure that I was running out the store and down an alley way before I passed out. When i woke up I saw 5 sets of eyes on me. When they realized that I was awake one of them jumped up and down yelling won't you be my new friend, but before I had a chance to respond or even come to my senses someone said " calm down Starfire, Your freaking her out"

That came from my sister, i will never get used to calling her that. I'm assuming my facial expression was a little freaked out but hey I think anyone would be.

" Ya Starfire she is clearly a little dizzy and out of it," came from a dude that was half robot half human, which I think was really cool.

" I' sorry but I think that I'm in the wrong place because oh don't know, I HAVE NO IDEA WHO ANY OF YOU ARE!" I said more like half yelled.

After that the weirdest thing happened, a teapot exploded and everyone including me was drenched with cold water, thankfully it was not on.

Then I heard "Calm down you need to control your emotions just like you learned years ago on Azarath." from Raven.

I also heard multiple introductions.

After they stopped they saw that I didn't get any of that and it also helped when I asked if they could introduce themselves one at a time.

I got:

"Hi I'm Robin the leader of the Teen Titans." from a dude in a mask

"Hey what's up I'm Cyborg" from the guy who was half man half robot

"Hello I'm Starfire but you can call me Star. Would you like to be my new friend?"

"Hey what's up? I'm Beastboy, the comedian of the Teen Titans."

and a "Hi you already know who I am."

*Teen Titans glare at Raven*

" Fine. I'm Raven your twin sister Yay."

I could really sense the sarcasm in her voice. She is just like me thank God I had finally found someone like me.

*One day later*

That was all yesterday, today we decorated my room and by we I mean me and Raven. She had an amazing store we went to and got all my creep-tastic things and decorated my room and did everything like getting me my books and I haven't left my room since. Robin keeps coming though to see if I'm OK. Raven got me some new clothes and by that I mean she gave me a belt, pins, a cloak, and some leotards to keep me going for a few days. Also some make-up and she brings me herbal tea which is the best tea that I have ever tasted and I drink a lot of tea and water.

Well that is how my twin sister found me and again I will never get used to calling her my sister.

See you tomorrow

**A.N. sorry if this sucked but hey it's my first story**


End file.
